


Simply Makes the Cats Meow

by chosuiri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .... well maybe the first thing but shhh you guys can deal w/ that right, F/M, i thought of this while playing neko atsume slay me, it's not even christmas yet... happy holidays i'm just writing this bc i was bored, nerds being nerds tbfh, uh i'm pretty sure there's nothing suggestive so yeah, uh yeah sorry i tried, warning: shit attempts at making puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug got a slightly unexpected gift for Chat Noir this year.<br/>Too bad he didn't get the memo that they were exchanging gifts. He had no worries, as he had something else up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Makes the Cats Meow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’ve sinned for christmas this year by writing a shitty fic :)  
> also i haven’t written fanfiction in like two years so i apologize if my portrayal of ladybug is a bit off  
> truthfully i thought of this idea when i was playing neko atsume. success?

           “My lady, what’s this?” Chat inquired, eyes a bit wide with shock and confusion when he held the wrapped present in his hands. His lady asked for him to meet her under the Eiffel Tower-- he was pleasantly surprised to see what this was about. He regretted that he didn’t think that it would be a gift exchange. (It was Christmas Eve, for God’s sake! How did he not realize that?) If he knew what she was planning, he would’ve taken the time to prepare a present. Maybe _he_ would suffice.

          “What do you mean, kitty? It’s a present.” Ladybug replied coolly, but an amused smile was apparent on her face. “Merry Christmas, Chat.”

           Red stained his cheeks almost immediately when the words leave her mouth. She was really thoughtful to even consider giving him a present. Although, Adrien received quite some presents as well, but none had been from his father. What could he expect? But Ladybug’s present made up for all of that. “T-Thanks, my lady.” He stammered in return, and he felt so glad that the mask managed to cover up the majority of his face. The fact that it was dark out helped him a lot as well. “You should’ve told me we were exchanging presents!”

           “It’s not a problem, kitty. I just bought it for you since it reminded me of you… that’s all.” She admitted in return, and despite the slight sheepishness in her voice, she remained ever so confident. “It was a last minute thing.”

           Chat could only nod dumbly in response, despite the fact that she claimed that she only got it since it reminded her of him, the thought that he came to mind flattered him. At this point, he didn’t even care what it was! As long as it was a gift from his lady, of course. Enraptured by his jumble of thoughts, he only stared at the wrapped box as if he was in a daze.

           “Well, are you going to open it?” She questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

           “I was just thinking.” He returned with a tiny smirk, and unraveled the bow that sat neatly on top of the box. As it finally loosened, Chat took a claw and tore through the wrapping paper-- making it so he could preserve it (that wasn’t stalkerish, right?). The box was finally open, and he reached in to find…

           A cat toy.

           “It makes all of the cats meow,” Ladybug quipped as she stared at the surprised expression on her partner’s face. “Haha, sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

           Chat Noir groaned to himself internally. Well, it was a rather charming toy… but he wasn’t going to admit that he would actually play with it. “You should’ve gotten me catnip,” he returned with a snicker, “but I should’ve _mew_. Are you ready for your Christmas present, my lady?”

           Ladybug blinked in response, her eyes expressing disbelief when she heard that he also had a gift for her. Of course, he didn’t have a real, tangible one. “I… I guess so.” She replied swiftly, too caught up in the moment to consider what it could be.

           Chat only smirked when he heard her answer.

           “Alright.” He murmured, as he inched closer and closer to his lady with his tail swinging behind him. Satisfied with their distance (lack of), he reveled in their close proximity. Once they were face to face, Chat felt his face burn up. No way, he was Chat Noir, he couldn’t let himself get so embarrassed when he was trying to take the initiative. But he worried if she would get angry at him for doing this… would she push him away? Would he just make their relationship all weird and awkward?

           Unknown to him, Ladybug was aflame with her own sort of embarrassment. She knew they were in “close quarters” with each other a lot of times before, but somehow it was different. It was on Chat’s will. And she wasn’t pushing him away. Nor did she turn her head to the other side and made up a dumb excuse.

           Chat wanted to get even closer, and he felt like maybe he could say that a kiss was his gift for her. But wouldn’t that be too cheesy? The plot he formulated in his head almost resembled camembert. But wouldn’t it just sweep her off her feet? A ghost of a triumphant grin played upon his lips, as he got closer… and closer…. and closer.

_**BEEP! BEEP!** _

           He cursed his dumb ring. It couldn’t have been time for them to leave already-- there was no akuma they had to fight, there was none of their special abilities used. Maybe time really did fly.

           “Chat,” she whispered, almost sounding breathless. “Do you plan on showing me who you really are? Don’t forget that I don’t really want us to know our identities… it’s better that way.”

           “Don’t be silly, my lady.” He laughed softly, feeling her breath tickle his nose in their intimate distance. “Merry Christmas, Ladybug.” He smiled, and shut his eyes to lean in and press his lips against her warm, yet smooth skin. It must’ve been frigid earlier, especially since it was so cold out. It reassured him that he managed to warm her up with his “charms”. Another warning beep plagued the air around him as he finally pulled away, and he took out his staff so he could be expedient in his escape.

            “Wait.”

            He turned to look at her, his face still red and burning from the knowledge that he just kissed her. It wasn’t on the lips, yes, but the cheek? He was getting there. It was progress. “My, that wasn’t enough for you? Are you going to _mewl_ for more?” He chuckled at his own joke, but knew that he couldn’t possibly stick around for longer. He wanted her desperately to know about who he really was, but at the same time he knew that it would only go badly due to his bad luck. Plus, would she even like plain, old, _boring_ Adrien? The Adrien who bent to his father’s will and willingly became the perfect person for him?

           “No, you stupid cat. You forgot your toy.” She huffed, as she threw the flimsy toy out in the air for him to catch.

            Luckily for him, he caught it with ease. “Thanks, my lady. I don’t mean to brag, but… my gift was more up the cats’ alley.”

            With that, he left her with a satisfied smirk on his face, and disappeared into the dark of the night.

            Ladybug hesitantly touched her cheek, and tried to remember how it felt. No way. She couldn’t believe that she felt so flustered about the dumb kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what i have more fics coming after this  
> i hope you guys enjoyed this!!! it's not exactly christmas yet but if you are reading this at christmas... merry christmas to you! or happy holidays for those who don't celebrate it :)


End file.
